Шесть баз
ожидают вас на каждой базе.]] Шесть баз появляются на карте вместе с Koenigsdorf. Захват баз Вы должны поговорить с Герцогом Гора три раза после определенных событий! Подробнее см. Врата обмана и Меч мертвых. Только для ПК: Они исправили это в версии для ПК, поэтому у него над головой высвечивается красный диалоговый значок Вы должны взахватить все базы, чтобы получить доступ к Кенигсдорфу. Смотрите страницу каждой базы для более подробной информации (будет содержать спойлеры). Вы можете захватывать их в любом порядке. :База 1 | База 2 | База 3 | База 4 | База 5 | База 6 Нападение на первую базу При входе в первую базу будет воспроизводиться катсцена. Давид и компания подходят к первой базе и привлекают внимание войск Завоевателя. После битвы они входят на базу. Сниван ждет их и сильно расстроен их грязной попыткой сорвать планы Завоевателя. После победы над Сниваном герои начинает понимать, что Семь, возможно, являются Ремнантами или тесно связаны с ними. Раш говорит, что независимо от того, все базы должны быть захвачены, так что сейчас не время для вопросов. Зуидо, немного поехавший крышей, испуган и неопределен. Затем его вторая половина берет верх и уверенно заявляет о вашем определенном поражении. Флешмендер доставит тебя. Людоуп, немного сошедший с ума, проклинает вас за убийство своих солдат. Он спрашивает, как вы можете игнорировать их крики?! Время корчиться в агонии! Ханна и Хинна, обе немного невежливые, объединяют усилия, чтобы принести горе и не проявлять милосердия! Янг, молодой нетерпеливый панк, воинственно сообщает, что он с нетерпением ждал этого веками, чтобы насладиться битвой! Милтон, настоящий последователь и верный слуга Завоевателя, информирует вас о своем долге остановить вас. За славу возвышенной власти Завоевателя! После Взятия последней Базы После захвата последней Базы вы увидите ролик, после которого сразу же начнется битва с другим боссом. Now that the six bases are taken, the party readies to go to Koenigsdorf. Suddenly, the Remnants bound to David and Rush begin to react and try to free themselves. Try as they might, the party realizes they must fight their own Remnants! the next cutscene details for a video of this event. Your summon turns against you and you will have to defeat the Cyclops. This battle will begin immediately after finishing the boss of the final base. You are not allowed to save the game or do anything to your party. With your Remnants back under your control, Roeas appears speaking cryptically about Rush already knowing what the Conqueror wants. Rush tries to attack her but she disappears. Quests Two quests now open up. Koenigsdorf You can now access Koenigsdorf (Königsdorf - German for King's Village) after conquering the bases. Again a large boss fight awaits; check the Koenigsdorf page for more details. Hermeien is on the battlefield and the Duke of Ghor is trying to attack him. Hermeien then fuses with a Remnant, creating a sort of hybrid. Rush and crew race to save the Duke of Ghor. After the battle, the Conqueror appears atop the castle. Hermeien begs for his life, saying he's sorry for his delusions. The Conqueror then tells Rush if he hasn't awakened yet, he's of no use. However, Irina intervenes and stops the Conqueror from hurting Rush. The Conqueror then leaves, after finishing off a wounded Hermeien. Back at Athlum Castle, David despairs over how invincible the Conqueror seems. Then a new red Remnant appears on the Remnant-locating device, and it is determines this is coming from Darken Forest. Irina, who fainted from exhaustion, is found to have stolen away and gone to Darken Forest alone. Rush naturally prepares to go after her, and David says he will also go, despite the bleak outlook. Irina will leave the party after the fight and will be unavailable until the end of the next section. If she is an active Union Leader her union will get disbanded. B